


Pee

by beetleneedle



Category: British Military - Fandom, Samsung Galaxy 11 "Football Will Save The Planet" Commercial
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetleneedle/pseuds/beetleneedle
Summary: Carlos asks Nicole on a date uwuuwuuwuwu!!??!?!@!C But when they get back to Nicole's place, tingz get hot and sauy=cy.





	Pee

oh my fucking god i just wrote a whole ass story of nicole about to fuck carlos but then shrek comes in and starts pounding into carlos and impregnates him and tyler the creator sings eafquake and facebook lives it but i accidentally clicked the wrong button and deleted it what the shit


End file.
